Crimson Manna
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: A kiss with another girl changes her world! She was betrayed & ridiculed by those she thought cared about her, & because she hurt some male attackers she is considered a danger and muggle hater. Her world falls apart, but she will get her vengeance & bring justice to the unjust. She'll meet a girl who glows red with her own anger management issues & maybe fall in love.
1. The Chase

_**Crimson Manna**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**The Chase**_

Hope Hope Hope, a name she scoffs at and hates. She has no hope with these monsters. They keep her caged, enslaved under their unjust rules. They beat her and hold her back, and when she defends her own rights to survive, to be free, to love who she wants they scream at her with fury and hate, a hate that she could become her own person.

She used to just cry herself to sleep, praying and begging for someone to rescue her. It had first been because of her guardians. Her aunt and uncle, two people who had beaten and abused her since she was a little girl. She was thirteen when she defended herself from her cousin raping her, and almost killed him. That might have been the moment she realised boys were not for her.

That had been the turning point from manageable to hell. Her people claimed she's a muggle hater no matter how much that is untrue, just because she saved her innocents from a fat fucking pig who could never get a girl in her league. They know why she hurt him, but they don't care, even other girls. She had thought her best friend Hermione Granger was smart, but realised she made a mistake on that.

Since that day her life in the Magical World has gone from bad to super-bad. They treat her like a criminal just because of Albus Dumbledore. She knows, he does it to control her, to make her turn to him, but she's stubborn and independent. After all, she had practically raised herself since her parent's murder… the day she became the Girl-Who-Lived.

She won't give in and become a slave. She had saved them all when she was fifteen months old and since then they've tortured her. She realised during her fourth year she doesn't have any friends, but just people wanting to take, take, and take. They never offered anything in return and the selfish bastards just expected more.

It was just a few days ago that she ran. She's fifteen and has to run, to keep her freedom. It all started two weeks ago when she had kissed a girl who owed her a life debt. They hadn't meant to, but it just happened. However, the Magical World are homophobes, and Hermione Granger caught them.

Hope would have thought better of a muggle-born, but she should have known better herself. It didn't help that the girl she kissed panicked and sided against her. That's when some major bullying happened and Hope had no choice but to defend herself. This is when her wand was taken other than for classes so she resorted to muggle self-defence.

She's quite well versed in muggle fighting as Dudley, her cousin had wanted to do loads of different martial arts over the years and maybe went to two lessons before giving up. So, they didn't want a year or twos worth of lessons to go to waste so they forced her to go. She didn't mind. She got to learn some new stuff and get away from the Dursley's.

Hope has even learnt to play piano and guitar. However, she had to resort to using her fighting knowledge to defend herself from most of the school. She had kept up her practices even when the lessons ran out because she enjoyed them so much. They made her feel free.

It had never been so apparent, the Magical Worlds hate for hates sake. Those who fight the evil Dark Lord Voldemort would hate and persecute her for being gay. It was fucking pathetic. She had soon been informed that she was being wed off to this filthy ginger bastard. She would rather die.

Her breaking point was when she was arrested for nearly killing the son of a Death Eater as he and his friends tried to rape the 'filth' out of her. Their intention to show her how great boys are. She had torn his legs and knob off with accidental magic. She had been arrested with the intent to take her free will, and by Dumbledore's authority turn her into a breeding machine for the ginger bastard.

She killed three aurors with her bare hands and ran. They were all so weak and pathetic when it wasn't magic. Though, she was a little stupid as she didn't take a wand. She had just grabbed a broom and fled. She flew, and flew faster and faster. She had come to an ocean but kept going. She had almost fallen a few times because of fatigue, but she managed to find land again.

Hope had flown over a few cities before landing in one, a large lakeside city in the United States of America: Domino City. It's large and vast and she realised quite beautiful. Though, it has quite a crime rate, but then what city doesn't these days?

She had found a quiet spot in a large park and pretty much collapsed. She was woken when someone had grabbed her. Her eyes flashing open and the ass kicking the thugs got was only added to by her magic being out of whack because of sleep depletion. She left that spot and the three bastards and entered back into the city.

It had been after she landed to rest in an alley that she heard them. She ran leaving her stolen broom behind, barely avoiding the hexes flying at her. She shot around buildings. Some of the spells had been concussive and cut her, or caused bruising. They weren't trying to stun her like they preach to those who fight Death Eaters, but trying to hurt her. After all, Death Eaters are only raping, murdering, terrorists, but they're purebloods, what is she…? Oh right, a fifteen year old kid who might be gay, let's punish her.

She hid round a corner panting heavily, blood trailing from the corners of her mouth cuts and scrapes on her cheeks. Her school uniform torn and ripped hanging off her, and her dark red hair hanging to her butt, matted with sweat and dried blood. Her green eyes dull and lacking the lustre a happy life might have shone into them.

Under normal circumstances, Hope would be considered a beautiful girl, but she looked a mess now, and felt as if death might be her only way out. If she has trackers on her she'll need to change clothes fast as trackers on her won't last long, but on her clothes they could be permanent.

She paused as a large man came charging around the building and tripped him by sticking her foot out. He crashed to the ground with her jumping on top of him her fists crashing into his face over and over, blood sploshing out as she tried to end his life. However, he kicked her off as he was whimpering from his wounds.

It was unfortunate for him that she landed next to his wand and she didn't even hesitate as she stood and pointed it at him. "Avada Kedavra!" she hissed out. His eyes could only widen as the green beam hit him and he collapsed, dead.

She didn't hesitate in running. She felt no hesitation in what she did, and after her life didn't feel any guilt. It was either her life (slavery) or his, (death). She found an emergency escape ladder on the side of a building and scurried up before the other wizards find her. She held her stolen wand tightly knowing it's going to be party to murdering more of these aurors if they don't get lost.

Though, she had to wonder whether the US Ministry knows they're here trying to kidnap someone. She wondered whether she could seek asylum with the US. They're more powerful than the UK so no threat of war would be worth it. Then, she might find out the US is just as anti-justice as the UK.

She got to the roof and ran across it, leaping across a couple of other roofs before she slowed down and relaxed, calming a little. However, she cried out as she was hit by something and flew across, just making the next roof over, she coughed up blood as she crashed down painfully on her arm hearing a loud crack.

Hope was practically crying with globs of blood drooling from her lips, her complexion paling further from blood loss. She looked up through blurry eyes to see several men on brooms flying slowly over the roof. She had obviously dislocated her right shoulder and screamed as she forced herself up onto her feet.

Her face and hair were practically covered in her own blood as she yelled to the heavens and started firing randomly at her enemy. She watched in glee as one man screeched as his broom blew out under him and the others could only watch and call out his name in horror as he fell to his death.

She was quick to flee, running across the roof jumping a gap to another. She carried on running towards a taller building and was thankful she managed to land on another fire escape. She grunted in pain as she crashed into the wall and started climbing, her muscles aching and groaning she managed to reach the roof.

Hope was limping by this point and holding her left shoulder, covered in blood. She felt it was only her stubbornness and adrenalin that's keeping her going. If she's not dead by the time she gives in then she will NOT fall, she will make sure she does die.

She barely managed to dodge to the right, rolling on impact with a cry. She bounced up in pain crashing her back into the stairwell wall to keep on her feet. She didn't even hesitate in throwing a few dark spells killing another.

However, she finished off leaning painfully up against the wall as two of the aurors were dead and a few others landed on the roof in raging tempers. "Oh… you foolish little boys should think about going back to Auror Academy, because I've already killed nine of you mother fuckers! And I'm only fifteen, and most of them I didn't even use magic."

"You filthy bitch, Potter!" one of the men panted out as he glared at her. "You'll become that Weasley boys play thing soon so we'll get our revenge you sick bitch."

She snorted and spat out a glob of blood, her eyes near alight with anger, hate, rage, fury and madness. "No can do, dipshits," she said laughingly. "You see, I want vengeance against you filthy bastards!" she hissed blood drooling from her lips as her smile was insane. "Filthy bastards like you think you can do whatever you want, but you can't. I'll kill you!"

"Bitch…!" one shouted as he fired at her, she moved to the side as she flicked his spell back and followed up with a killer knocking him off the roof.

Hope just turned and fled quickly, she jumped across the roof to one a floor lower and felt like she almost broke her leg as she rolled on landed, but she forced herself to get up and run.

Her movements were hampered and she almost fell on the next jump but her will is stronger than that. She will not lose to such selfish bastards. She will not let that Weasley tosser touch her body!

Blood was running down her chin from her mouth and she could feel her heart giving every moment, but she refused to let her heart or body give out. She flung some spells at her chasing enemies. Her body ached all over, and she wanted it to end, but her need for the justice the magical people deny her was too great. She will NOT fall to these monsters.

She knows if only she keeps fighting that she'll get away, she'll kill them and then Dumbledore, the Ministry and her so-called friends will all meet her vengeance! She cannot let them hurt her any longer. They have caused her so much pain.

Hope landed on the side of a fire escape and slipped. She crashed down bouncing along the fire escape and walls between the two buildings before she crashed painfully into the ground.

She was whimpering as she pushed herself up to her feet, her blood now covering her face. She was shaking like a leaf in a strong breeze, forcing herself to stand, the taste of copper in her mouth was grating on her. The thought that she's drunk so much of her own blood. She has tears leaking from her dull emerald green eyes with the pain.

Looking up she saw the wizards on racing brooms charge down towards her and secretly wished she managed to steal one of their brooms. She moved fast weaving through the small alleys as they're too narrow to manoeuvre through, and even while injured she's faster than these unfit bastards.

She was thankful its early morning, so it's dark and there aren't any innocent people to get in the way. Although, she would try not to hurt anyone, she knows the wizards wouldn't care. They are above muggle law, which is a reason to hate them. They can just steal a person's memory after doing fuck knows what to them.

She managed to hide here and there before finding a small store. She blasts an EMP to shut down the alarm system and cameras. It's something magical people are too stupid to do, but she used magic to break in. she knows that while they're so close, the wizards will have trouble picking up her exact location.

Hope just stripped as she walked through the clothe shop, not keeping an item of clothing until she is naked standing in front of a body length mirror. She's slender with some light muscles and nice sized breast though a lot is covered by blood and she chuckled weakly as even her light, thin pubic hair is matted by blood, and not in the 'time of her month' way.

Shaking her head clear of wandering to stupid areas she turned to the clothes racks and pulled on some blue track bottoms and a white tee with the blue hoody to match the bottoms. She didn't care about socks as she put on and ruined a hundred dollar pair of running shoes, tying them she then started blasting her previous clothes with fire, burning them.

She just started setting the whole shop on fire as she left before fleeing. She just turned a corner and stopped, panting for breath she leaned up against the wall as she heard them.

Looking around the wall, she saw them by the backdoor of the shop as it was quickly ablaze. She felt bad about setting someone's store on fire and hopes insurance will cover it. Just because her blood is boiling with rage shouldn't mean hurting innocent people because that will make her just like them.

Hope was quick to flee, rushing across the main road. It didn't have too many cars on it, and she made her way fast just to keep the people driving safe. Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she climbed up another fire escape onto a roof. She kept moving, pushing through the pain, she could actually feel her bones giving to the stress and her skin and muscle splitting, but she will never give in.

It felt like her heart was about to give any moment. However, she stopped looking at the gap between buildings and realised she just couldn't jump it. She couldn't even use any magic to help her cross. It was a huge improbability. She could feel death, and she's almost certain she'll be the first person to kill themselves from trying to survive like this, but she knows, death is better than the alternative.

She just walked over to another ledge, or more like stumbled. This one overlooks the lake, and beach the city's next to. It's beautiful, and the water is crystal clear. She could see the large harbour to her left with all sorts of boats. The lake leads out into a huge river that she's sure leads to the ocean but she'll never get to sail it, not that she's a boating girl, the option had once been there.

It seems surreal that in this day and age that her life is forfeit because of kissing another girl. It should be obvious thinking about these backwards fools that they're bigoted losers.

"I-if I must… I-I…" she coughed violently as she spoke aloud. "I would rather die…"

She rested while looking out over the lake, she figured the city would have made a wonderful place to settle down, maybe somewhere near the lake but a little further outside the city centre would have been nice. It would also have been nice to share it with someone she loves, but everyone she's ever loved is either dead or trying to enslave her, having betrayed her heart, so she figures she has no one, and maybe she never had anyone.

"Well bitch, it looks like you've run out of steam!" one of the wizards suddenly interrupted her death. She looked to them in surprise as they landed on the roof. "And with magic you'll be healed in no time, able to take all we can dish out!"

She couldn't help but giggle as she weakly stood up. "You fucks think I'll come quietly…" she laughed hysterically before she just stopped, her normally green eyes near black as they looked at the men and wobbly stepped up onto the roof ledge. "I've told you quite a few times… to stay free from you filthy wizards and your tiny cocks; I will accept death with open arms!"

"W-what are you talking about?" one of the men demanded looking nervous now. "Everyone fears death, especially a bitch like you."

"No, only the weak fear death," she replied giggly, her vision blurring and she wobbled more. "You, Dumbledore, Voldemort…!" she hissed causing them to flinch in fear at the last name. "… you fear death, but you should fear me, because there are worse things in this world than death."

"Don't be stupid, Potter," one called out as she moved closer to the edge. "If you come with us, all you'll get is to be happily married and have kids."

"Happily married?" she asked laughingly. "I'm probably gay, but even if I'm not you shit for brains… I would never fuck that ginger piece of shit. The thought makes me sick. I am way out of his league you incestuous pieces of filth! By the way… I'll see you fucks in hell…!"

They watched in shock as she didn't even hesitate in leaning back, everything seemed to move in slow motion as she fell, but as she did she flicked her wand and they were too shocked that their brooms flew out of their slacked hands to her and another flick they ignited in flames. She might have been able to get one, but her body would barely respond to her mind, heart, or soul.

She wouldn't be able to fly.

The wizards watched in shock as she fell like a brick, out of sight, over the edge of the building.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N: **__I've had this idea bodging around in my head for too long I had to get it out._


	2. The Recovery

_**Crimson Manna**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**The Recovery**_

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been an auror for twenty three years, but his blood had never ran as cold as when he watched a girl so desperate she would take her own life to avoid capture. It was as if time seeped away as he watched her use the last of her strength to take and destroy their brooms making it now impossible for them to save her.

He had to reluctantly admit, if only to himself that given a few years she might have actually killed him and his remaining men. He isn't too sure how many she had killed but he is down to under half his men. They had been foolish and naïve. After all, she had killed the men guarding her at Hogwarts for the attack on the pureblood that might leave him unable to procreate, and that was without magic.

If they had taken that as a sign of skill rather than childish luck, they might not have lost so much. However, their arrogance had been their deaths. He could still not come to grips that the Girl-Who-Lived turned out to be such a monster, but unlike Death Eaters who have a goal of conquest; Hope Potter wanted to just kill them all.

Shaking his head, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Dumbledore won't be pleased that she killed herself. Though, he wondered whether the old man ever cared about her, so wonders whether he'll just take the Potter fortune to continually fund the Order since they can't gain it through marriage.

Dumbledore's problem had been no matter how much he had tried he couldn't get any of the fortune from the goblins. He had even tried asking Potter for it, but she had said no! She apparently didn't want to fund ungrateful morons. Kingsley couldn't really blame her for that, but he had followed orders, and finally they ended up here, at a dead end with a dead heroine.

How can he call her a heroine? No! She isn't that anymore, but a villainess… a criminal who will now rot in hell. It didn't even cross his mind that he might be the one going to hell for so blindly hating and following Dumbledore's orders. That he might be going to hell along with all of his men, Dumbledore, and many others who side with the light. If of course, there is a hell.

"Shall we go then?" his second in command, Dawlish asked. He isn't one of Dumbledore's people, so he doesn't know as much as Kingsley. He's just a ministry auror. "We can let the muggles pick up our dead, and we'll get them back!"

"We can't apparate from the roof," he answered with a groan. He didn't just look a mess, but felt it too. He had gone afoul of Potter, and she almost knocked him out with one punch, bruising his left eye. "We'll have to find a ladder down… we'll collect…"

"Collect what…!?" it was a female voice spat out with so much hate that it send a frozen shiver down their spines. They spun round to the edge, eyes widening in shock and horror.

There in a large bubble of crimson light was the Girl-Who-Lived still bleeding and alive. She's on her hands and knees on the inside of this bubble panting and wheezing for breath, pushing through the pain, her dull green eyes looking up at her saviour in awe.

It was another girl, maybe a year or two older than Hope, her eyes alight with red light, her dark eyebrows knitted together in her rage. She was wearing a tight body hugging outfit that looked to cross the realms of rubber, leather, and plastic. It's red and light black with red over her shoulders going down in a triangle and ending between her small bust.

Going either side of her slim neck a black line each side with a slight turn halfway ending when they reach a small black circle between her small bust where a glowing red symbol blurred out into the black. It was like a circle at the bottom with stretched beetle like pincer either side.

Her gloves are black over her fingers but red over them like fingerless gloves going halfway up her black covered forearms ending with an angle with a black circle cut out. At an angled line of red followed the curve of the lower side of her breasts before going down either side of her slender abs and ending either side of her crouch.

She's wearing crimson boots that slid firmly up her shins, ending at her knees. Her left pointer has a glowing crimson ring on it with the same symbol as her chest. Her skin is an ashen colour. It was almost like she is so pale she's past milky, around her eyes are dark, and on her left cheek is a tiny downward scar.

Her hair is a luxurious brown. It is semi-short to her lower neck, but bunched up and able to stand up in two pigtails either side of her head at slight angles with black hair ties. Her fringe is long, curtains her eyes, and falls over her forehead in a few places. Her hair looks like it controls gravity, and even in her weakened state Hope wondered whether it could be as soft as it looks, but then she has always admired girls' hair.

"W-who the hell are you?" one of the aurors demanded after a few moments of stunned silence.

"I'm the Red Lantern of this sector! They call me Red Lindsey!" she growled out such loathing all the aurors flinched and raised their wands, her glowing red eyes blurring into the whites.

"S-she must be one of those freak muggles we've heard rumours about," Dawlish said looking worried. "You know, the freaks with some messed up powers!"

She sneered more baring her white teeth showing off her longer than normal canine teeth as she landed on the roof, surprisingly its was soft and didn't disrupt Hope even when the bubble pulled away and drew into Red Lindsey's ring leaving hope on the 'ground'.

"Hand over, Hope Potter and we won't have to hurt you," Kingsley tried to sound big, but he has been demoralised by the last girl he fought kicking his ass. "We'll take her and modify your memory…!"

"Nobody will touch my memory you filthy human… no… humans I can get along with, but things like you," she snorted rudely. "And I won't be handing over this girl either. If you have a problem with that I don't give a shit! I've been watching you bastards chasing after this girl, and getting your asses handed to you. I was under the impression that slavery is illegal on this planet!"

"Maybe for the muggles, but we don't give a shit about their pathetic laws!" Dawlish spat out arrogantly. "We're wizards; we can do what we want!"

"So, that's what the little sticks are for, magic, and I thought you little bastards were just using them to compensate for your lack of cocks," she retorted with a dark smirk on her dark lips. "Though, if there's one thing in this universe I hate more than my planet being destroyed by war. Its filth who think they can enslave girls or anyone for that matter.

"Though, honestly," she sneered as her eyes glowed brighter. "I wouldn't have bothered if I didn't like what I saw. She holds almost as much hate in her heart as I do! I like it, and having watched and listened. Now I've come to hate you myself!"

There was no warning as a flash of red light burst out of her ring and formed a huge round barrelled Gatling gun she had once had used against her by a Green Lantern, ironically a human one.

The barrel's span and warmed up and only Kingsley managed to get up a shield as they screamed as the bullets pelted through them ripping apart the roof. Blood was flying everywhere and Kingsley was blast from the roof down into an alley, Hope could only hope that he dies.

It was amazing, the power this young woman wore on her finger, and the hate and rage as she killed them without a care. The bullets were tearing through their flesh with ease, and after a full minute, it was over and the red light returned to the ring where Lindsey stood with satisfied sneer.

Hope looked up at her saviour and started laughing, it was pained, rusty, and full of insanity as her pain was growing overpowering, her adrenaline thinning out and she slowed to a quiet stop while glowing red goddess watched her finally collapse.

Lindsey frowned as she looked down a Hope but shrugged, for how long she's lasted she's surprised hadn't passed out before now. She rolled her eyes and raised her ring nearer to her mouth.

"Valkyrie, come pick us up, now!" she spoke before pointing her ring at Hope and created a red bubble around her attached to the ring as she faintly glowed red and flew up pulling Hope with her. "Your name is ironic, Princess," she muttered as she looked down at the human. "I don't think you have any hope left. It's a shame, but that just means I get to keep you…"

They flew up when a large ship materialised out of nowhere, shimmering into view. It's large with two long chunky red sections to each side of a semi-triangular main body, (coloured black), but where it would be pointed it is curved inward with a fat crescent shape with the bridge in. It has alien writing's on the side; and created a powerful breeze as it hovered just below the clouds.

She flew them just underneath where a huge door opened up with the hinge at the rear. She flew them into the cargo bay as the door closed and didn't stop for anything as she took Hope through a few quick corridors of red and light grey and into a large room with four uncomfortable looking medical bed/bays.

There are all sorts of gadgets and machines with secure refrigeration units full of medicines from wherever she could supply up. She placed Hope down on one of the bays and using her ring tore the human clothes clear off. She grimaced as she saw all of the bruises, cuts and marks along what would normally be flawless and beautiful skin.

She ran her fingertips gently down the girls cheek all the way over her chest and stopping at her thighs, feeling the human through the material her ring creates before shaking away how bad she actually feels for her. She had stopped caring a few years back, but hasn't ever meet someone as hateful and pissed at the universe like this girl, someone who seems likely to have a valid reason.

Lindsey has come to realise there are few Red Lanterns who have a good reason to hate. Some have grown to hate just because they weren't spoilt enough by their parents, which disgusts her. It just pisses her off further, and maybe she's helping this human because they are similar and that her species and humans she'll reluctantly admit seem distantly related.

She shook away those thoughts as her eyes watched the humans breathing starting to become hard, her chest, (which is annoyingly a lot larger than hers) is moving up and down harshly. She pulled up a panel over to across Hope's lap and another across her chest before pressing some controls and a white field hid the human from sight.

Moving to a set of pull out touch screens, she looked over the scan results. "Shit, if she was a normal human, she would have died long ago, but this power running through her veins and her stubbornness has helped keep her alive.

"Valkyrie, begin healing process," she said out to the ship.

"Unable to process as not ship registered," a female voice answered. "It is War vessel regulations that we do not waste energy or resources on non-crew members, I am sorry Master."

"Code Override!" she said in annoyance. "Valkyrie, Hope Potter, human, is now a member of the crew."

"Affirmative Master," she answered. "Crew data and DNA has been listed. Would you like for me to engage the healing process now?"

"Yes!" she said in annoyance and looked over to see the medical bays white light turn yellow and gold. She could now semi see through the filed as the gold energy knitted through Hope's wounds and through her body. "How long until it's finished…?"

"Approximately twenty nine hours until full regeneration," the ship replied. "However, observation, she shows malnutrition. Should I deliver her the correct medications to correct it? The regeneration system will automatically correct a few previously broken bones that healed incorrect. It seems they had never received medical attention while she was quite young?"

"Yes, just fix her," she replied in annoyance. "This is going to be a long day, and I don't know where to find these wizards to kill some for her… or better put to keep boredom away. Valkyrie, cloak and take us into high orbit. I don't want anyone seeing us and getting curious."

"Yes, Master," the computer replied. "Can I suggest getting some rest Master, you have been awake for the past seventeen hours. It will help pass some time. The supplies you collected from Earth are being places in store by my droids so unless you wish to watch some Earth entertainment channels sleep is most certainly preferred."

She groaned as she realised she is really tired. It took her a few turns once leaving the medical bay to get to her room. It's not very big, but even the captains quarters are small on war vessels. It just has a big comfortable double bed, a closet full of clothes, some draws for underwear and a built in lamp and mirror.

Then last, a small room with toilet and a shower cubical. After all, the captain needs her own, not that she couldn't walk round the ship naked, and has done plenty of times because she is the only crew. Though, thinking about that she made the human her only crew member, she internally shrugged, it's better than no one, and in a flash she was naked.

She sometimes gets lazy and doesn't bother putting any clothes on before her uniform like she should really do. Lindsey looked to her small breasts with tiny purple/black nipples and groaned. It's not fair, she's probably the smallest chested of her species that survived, not including any kids.

Shaking those thoughts off, at least she doesn't have to worry about hair-downstairs like her human, but then it's not thick or problematic, and she has magical powers so she could probably deal with that if she wanted.

She shook her head again as she always starts thinking stupid things when she's tired. It's just an odd habit of hers, but then maybe everyone gets like that. She figured she'll check that Earth network thing using that Google. It seems to know lots of pointless trivia.

Lindsey stretched her light muscles for a few minutes before climbing under her cool white sheets, her room being devoid of any noticeable red. Red just isn't a comfortable colour to see everywhere, especially all over her bed room, so her room is light blue and white.

She pulled out her hair bands and just dumped them on her bedside table before grabbing her spare pillow and cuddling it's cool, soft self to her bare body, her eyes now a midnight blue closed and sleep was quick to take her.

The red lantern girl yawned as she woke up with droopy eyes trying to rub sleep from them as she sat up in her bed. "How long have I been asleep, Valkyrie?" she asked as she stretched her body free of some kinks.

"Ten hours, fifteen minutes."

She scowled in annoyance but shook her head, trying to get back to sleep would be wasted and frustrating. She's not tired anymore so she climbed out of her sheets and went into her bathroom. She can barely turn while inside it's so small, but stepped into the shower cubical anyway.

It was set to be at her favourite temperature when it switches on, so the refreshing water soaked through her body and she sighed feeling relaxed. It's when she's alone she can truly calm down. It's nice being a bitch bent on vengeance but she does like to relax to, after all she is a young lady.

She squirted some new shower gel onto her hand that she had bought yesterday on Earth and hung up the bottle smelling it. She hadn't ate peaches before but the peach scented soap smelt nice as she started rubbing it into her smooth and soft skin. It pays to have regeneration bays in the infirmary.

Lindsey finished off by rinsing off the soapsuds before using the strawberry (she bought some of them, they taste nice, she tried them in the supermarket) shampoo first on her hair, then conditioner before rinsing it out of her hair. She then pressed a dial in the shower controls, which turned it off and warm air blasted drying her in just a few minutes before she stepped out and back to her room.

She just grabbed some blue track bottoms and a white tee shirt, not bothering with shoes or even underwear. It isn't like she's big enough to need a bra while on the ship. She then put her hair up with her hairbands just the way she likes it.

It was a boring twenty hour's that followed with a few naps here and there, (and a book she found on Earth about a modern day demigod she found enjoyable).

She wasn't doing enough to need a long sleep, and according to Google it is common for tiredness to make people's minds wander if they're not concentrating on something important.

Hope's eyes flashed open as she sat up fast on the uncomfortable table like bed she is lying on. She shook her dizzy head clear and looked around at what looked like a futuristic hospital room like the one she might see on a muggle sci-fi show on TV. She blinked her eyes a few times before she started.

It was that same girl standing next to her with a scowling face that would be pretty if she smiled, though, she's only wearing some track trousers and a tee rather than that weird outfit. It was obvious by her nipples pointing through the white top that she isn't even wearing a bra, which caused Hope's cheeks to light up.

Though, when she realised she's naked and only has a little blood staining her skin and hair that she blushed down to her neck. She then fell off the bed trying to cover up, she heard her saviour snort in some kind of humour. Hope looked up as a white bathrobe was dropped on her. She held it to hide herself while looking up as Lindsey smirked.

"I might like the show better if you washed away all that blood," she said with a scowl. "I like to see my enemies blood, but that's only briefly, go and wash, follow me to a shower. I'll find something that will fit you," she said as Hope slid on the robe but she didn't mind so much if Lindsey saw anything now she's more awake.

"Umm… thanks," she muttered looking awed as she finally noticed she has been healed. This was better than magic, she can't remember ever feeling so healthy or well, just stretching is nice. "W-where are we?" she asked looking around the room.

"This is my ship, but don't worry you and I are the only… intelligent life forms, unless you count the computer."

"Y-you mean a spaceship?"

"Yeah, come on, follow me, I'll take you to a shower," she said as she led out of the infirmary and around a few corners. "This is my room, but… well, if you want stay on-board you'll have to share with me. The other rooms aren't in any real position to be occupied."

"You mean like share the bed?" she asked, startled with wide eyes and red cheeks as her mind drifted down very naughty avenues.

"I don't see a problem," she replied shrugging. "The other accommodations are either broken or occupied with cargo, well, a couple are seriously damaged, and the rest are loaded with cargo. I've never offered to let anyone stay on my ship before so just accept or I'll drop you back in Domino City. It's only a place too…"

"No, no…" she was quick to say. "I didn't mean to offend you, it's just… my… I suppose ex-people would think ill thoughts."

"Your ex-people are fucking idiots!" she retorted with a scowl just thinking about them. "But then play your cards right and they might be right," she mocked while pushing her into the bathroom. "I want your story when you've finished, but take your time, you kind of smell really bad."

"T-thanks," she replied with a sheepish smile, but looking at her new and only 'friend', she knows that she doesn't care about the shit the magical people 'care' about. It was nice to be around someone with a brain.

Hope had finished up in the shower and felt nice and refreshed once she came out in her bathrobe. She half expected Lindsey to be waiting for her, but the small room was empty. However, left on the bed are a pair of cream cloth trousers and a blue tee shirt, the tee shirt was a bit tight around her chest and trousers around the crouch but they was quite comfortable anyway.

She walked to the door expecting it to stay closed but was surprised when it opened. "Umm... L-Lindsey!?" she called out hopefully.

"Master Lindsey is on the bridge," a female voice startled her. "I am Valkyrie, the War Ship Valkyrie."

"Umm… nice to meet you…"

"It is also nice to meet you too, Mistress Hope!" she replied sounding generally pleased to meet her, but then she might have been programed like that.

"So… how can I find the bridge?"

"Follow the corridor; it is at the very end."

"Oh, err, thank you, Val…"

"You are… most welcome," the computer replied, and this time sounding a little baffled, and Hope wondered whether she should have shortened the name.

However, she shrugged that off as she walked along the corridor and the double doors at the end just slid open to show the bridge. It wasn't very big but it has some swivel chairs next to consoles, and a comfortable looking chair at the centre with control panels.

"Finally… I'm bored…" Lindsey trailed off from where she sat at the helm when she realised Hope was just staring at her planet out of the window. "Earth is one of the most beautiful looking planets I've seen from space. It… it kind of reminds me of what my home world looked like, well except my sky was kind of purplish."

"I… I'm sorry," was all she could think to say. "I… I heard you say your planet was destroyed in a war…?"

"Yeah, just forget about it," she replied with a shrug. "It happened a few years ago, and I guess I'm still pissed, but… there's nothing I can do to undo that now," she said with a flash of sadness momentarily pushing through her scowl. "Just sit down… tell me why your fucktard people are trying to enslave you?"

Hope grimaced as she thought about it before slumping down in the captains' seat. "I guess… I'll give you the short version for now. It started when I was fifteen months and my parents were murdered by this filthy evil wizard," she said her eyes near glowing with her hate. "The bastard tried to kill me, but something happened and his murderous curse backfired and ripped him from his body.

"So… well, this old man… Dumbledore," she spat out his name in hate, her long red hair lifting in a wind and static blast from her anger. "He left me on the doorstep of my mother's hateful bitch sister, her fat bastard husband, and their spoilt, fat piece of shit son. They treated me like shit and my mother would never have agreed for me to go to them.

"I was thirteen when my cousin tried raping me," she laughed here. "My magic almost killed the fat fucking shit! However, my own defence labelled me a muggle hater. That's a word they use for non-magical. They know what he tried, but they didn't care. I believe Dumbledore wanted them to hate me, so he can take my wealth.

"But that's not important. The following year I was forced into some shite tournament by a magical contract though it's obvious I never needed to compete. So I wouldn't play ball. It turned out to be the Dark Bastard Voldemort trying to regain his body. He wanted my blood, but I wouldn't play so he took the blood of another and came back.

"It was during my fifth year that the hate got worse when a girl I thought was my best friend caught me kissing a another girl. I had not actually known they were all fucking homophobes. The girl I was kissing turned on me to save herself saying I had forced her. Though, I won't blame her. I'll blame all those who treat me like a hero one second, but the moment I'm different from them and Dumbledore sides against me is the moment they hate me!

"A filthy purist son of one of Voldemort's lackeys tried to rape me a… umm… I think it was just a few days ago, but I have lost track of time, and as far as I know he's still missing his dick and legs. I was arrested, and Dumbledore came to see me, to tell me that he was going to use magic to enslave me so that I wouldn't have to go to jail. He pretended like that was a great favour… he was talking bloodline theft, or should I say he was telling me without saying it that he was stealing my wealth and my freedom.

"I killed three of the magical cops and fled. I killed every one of those fucks sent after me that I could!" she growled out in anger. "The rest doesn't matter, but what does is when I'm tearing them apart and ripping their world down. Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the Ministry will all suffer!"

Lindsey laughed with a toothy grin, but her eyes were dark and deadly. "I think I like the sound of that, Hope… maybe we can find a way to make your mana stronger…"

Hope's eyes widened as she thought about that. "Mana… that is my truest name… I am no longer hope, but I will be magic in its purest fury. I am Manna!" she said gritting her teeth and clenching her fists in her lap, she looked quite the rage-full maniac.

"I like the way you think… Manna!" she replied after a moment as she stood up and offered her hand. "Together you and I can get vengeance on those who have dared fuck with us and make them suffer the horrors they would lay upon us without a care or a thought!"

Manna stood, her green eyes dark with anger as she took Lindsey's smooth, soft hand, holding it rather than shaking. "There will be nowhere in this universe…"

"Or any other…"

"… they'll never hide from us…"

"And running will be a futile waste of time!"

They stood for a few moments staring into each other's eyes with the same rage and glee as they made a verbal contract with each other to conquer those who have wronged them.

"Valkyrie, bring us in towards the planet," Lindsey said, her voice husky. "Manna… where can we go to gain knowledge of magic. I believe we need to know how to create those little stick that focus your power. Then maybe we could make something a little more… special."

"There's only one place I know," she answered with a grin. "And I think it will be the last place anyone will expect to see me. Valkyrie, set course for London, England…"

"Affirmative, Mistress," she responded as the ship breached the atmosphere.

"You're getting on well with my ship," the slightly shorter alien commented and Manna had to wonder when or how Lindsey's back became pushed up against her front as she held her.

However, the witch didn't complain as her arms are around her new and only friends waist, holding her soft body tight, feeling pleasant tingles throughout her body. She watched in awe as they flew down closer and closer. She could already see the UK. It looked so small from this height.

"Let's get ready," Lindsey said as she pushed herself out of Manna's arms but didn't act as if she realised how close and comfortable they had been. "We can't land the ship on Earth as any ship sites are controlled by Earth heroes or Earth governments, and we are technically the villains now."

"Villains that want the villains to suffer," Manna replied, not mentioning the cuddly moment since Lindsey just wants to ignore. So she'll ignore it too, to make her friend comfortable with whatever this might become until it has become.

"Yeah, well whatever," she answered with a yawn. "We have to leave the ship via ring?" she said as she flashed red and was wearing her uniform. It moulded to all of her perfect curves. "I would get you some shoes but your feet seem a size larger than mine, which really isn't that big, but I don't carry sizes I've never needed. It never seemed important."

"I'll be fine, but do you have a robe with hood, and not bathrobe," Manna replied hoping to get shoes soon after getting some money. "Well… for both of us or we'll stick out, and believe me wearing a robe with hood up is less noticeable than a glowing red girl and another dressed like me, especially in my fucked up ex-world.

"If we can get to Gringotts Wizarding Bank I'll be able to get money and clothes so we can go incognito," she finished off in thought. "The bank is run by non-human intelligent terrans that don't like humans much, but mostly hate the magical humans. So I'm sure they'll help just to have a chance to fuck over our enemies. Plus, they like wealthy people, and since I'm not dead Dumbledore can't get my money, and they pride themselves on protecting people's money. And now I'll have a chance to make sure that if I do die Dumbledore can never get anything from my accounts. Since I have no one I could leave it too. I'll hand it over to normal human charities!"

"That sounds like a plan. Valkyrie, we need two sets of robes."

"Affirmative Master…"

Lindsey smirked at her new alley and potential friend. "This is going to be interesting, if nothing more then amusing…"

Manna returned the smirk. She knows this is the start of an odd and messed up relationship, but she is going to enjoy every moment of it anyway.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. The Magic

_**Crimson Manna**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**The Magic**_

Lindsey wasn't very happy as she and Manna walked through the small alley full of morons. They're both wearing robes with large hoods up hiding themselves yet nobody even gave them a look. That is just stupid of them. In the normal human world, if a couple of people walked through the street wearing those hoody tops with the hood up they would at least get a few looks.

Though, she shook that thought away. It's not like she cares about these morons. It will be down to her to help Manna destroy this world so it's to their benefit if these people are that stupid.

She didn't like feeling bad, even if it's just a little, but Manna is going bare foot, though she doesn't seem bothered, and the cobbled stones are quite smooth.

They headed straight to a large and impressive looking marble building. Its apparently owned by non-human terrans that call themselves goblins. She finds it interesting… well a little interesting. She doesn't get out much, living on a small Warship, but at least she's not living alone anymore. It can get boring, which is one reason she came to Earth. They're one of the very few worlds that have television like hers did. It's something to do, and Humans do have a lot of imagination in books, TV, and movies.

Manna led her up the marble steps and passed two suspicious looking wrinkly little guards and into the large and impressive building. "I'm not going to let you use your advanced tech to rob the," Manna interrupted her thoughts just as they were about to travel that route as she realised how primitive they are and how easy it could be to steal from them. "The goblins are better on our side or neutral, so it's best not to piss them off."

"OK, OK, I'm not going to rob them," she replied rolling her red eyes under the hood of her robe as Manna reached out and took her hand. Lindsey felt a little childish, but she held Manna's hand in return. "I'm not a child. I know when to rob and when to… why are there so many people in here. Can't they just use bank cards?"

"The Magical Humans haven't invented them yet," she replied shaking her head in amusement. "The rest of the Earth has left these people far behind, and they're too arrogant to realise, and even more stubborn that they don't care, and think that science is stupid compared to magic."

Lindsey snorted. "You're right about these fucks, then. They're morons, racists, and even homophobic. Sure, there are whole countries like that on Earth, and even whole planets, but these people live in a fairly tolerant and diverse country and planet, and still they don't, or maybe won't open their eyes."

"Yeah, well, it's their loss," Manna answered sounding saddened. "They don't think straight… come on; I know there're private offices through here. They'll intercept us so keep calm. I don't want to risk speaking in the open as someone might recognise me."

Lindsey just nodded as they pushed through a door. The goblins had looked over at them but they hadn't made a move to stop them, but they paused the other side of the door anyway and Manna smirked at her.

"They'll probably…"

"Can I help you?" asked a goblin as he exited from a side door. He interrupted Manna without a care and looked at the two with caution, especially when his eyes landed on the Red Lantern.

"I want to speak to an account manager, please," Manna said with a bow of her head.

"I see," the goblin spoke with a nod as he eyed her in suspicion. "Then by all means, follow me to my office!" he said before leading the way. They followed for a short distance before he led them into an empty office and took the seat behind the desk while offering up the two chairs in front of it.

Manna let Lindsey's hand go as she took a seat, but her new friend chose to stand up against the wall by the door. It took Manna but a moment to lower her hood and the goblin certainly recognised her, but he didn't look overly shocked, or shocked at all. It was as if he had already known who she is.

"What can I do for you, Miss. Potter?" he asked her with a polite nod.

She gave him a small smile. "Well, first, I would like for this bank to get me some shoes, and then a large sum of muggle money… around ten thousand will be fine?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss. Potter," he replied surprising her. "We have instruction that we are not to give you any muggle money without Mister Dumbledore's permission, but we can get you some footwear."

Manna frowned in annoyance. "You either disobey that piece of filth or I'll take EVERY last knutt of mine from this bank and sell it in the muggle world!" she suddenly hissed out startling him.

However, she was surprised he laughed after a few moments. It was dark and full of mock, but it was still a laugh. "That is also quite impossible as you only have access to your trust vault and selling our gold to the muggles is illegal."

Manna had to take a few deep breaths to keep calm before she spoke again. "I've had a really bad year so I hope to whatever deity might be listening, for your sake that you'll find some way around that," she said, her eyes cold and full of fury.

"Y-you have access to your godfathers vault," the goblin suddenly said, surprised a human female actually crept him out. "I… I could get you the muggle money from his account…?"

"No, that's not good enough," she replied shocking him. "I want my families' wealth, and I want it now so that I can…" she trailed off looking the goblin over. She had never, ever seen a goblin looking nervous before, and she doubted any human could scare one so easily, let alone a fifteen-year-old girl. "I want to see the manager of this bank, NOW!" she hissed angrily causing him to flinch.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but…"

He hadn't a chance as Lindsey caught him in some red clamps squeezing him tight. "I think you're full of shit… looking at your people I don't think you would accept the orders of a guardian over blood. I don't know much about magic and I don't really care too, but even the humans should know that in magic blood is key."

The door burst open in that moment with several armed goblins led by a regal looking one. They looked from the glowing red girl to the goblin she held in her power and then to Manna.

"What grievance do you have Miss. Potter," the lead goblin spoke, his voice crisp and promoting danger.

"I want my money, and this piece of shit says that Dumbledore is preventing it!" she spat out in hate. "If he doesn't hand over what is mine, my friend will crush him to death!"

"Marbaunks!" the lead goblin spoke in his own rage. "Your accounts are going to be fully looked into. If you've so much as stolen a knutt or a thread of fabric you shall be executed!" he hissed pure venom while the other goblin looked near pissing himself. "Ma'am, if you would kindly release him from your power, my men will take him away for our investigation," he said to Lindsey with a short bow.

She just shrugged and let the little bastard go where he was soon in cuffs. "I was kind of looking forward to crushing him. It was nice to feel like the, somewhat hero for once."

The goblin chuckled as he gave a short bow and surprising smile as the warriors left with their prisoner. "I thank you for bringing such to our attention, we have been monitoring him for a while, but he is slippery. We could not arrest him without some kind of evidence or for him to act against high-blood. We know that blood is not everything, but the magical world prides themselves on blood ancestry. If he is working for Dumbledore then it is possible Miss. Potter that we may have sums of money that we will need to recover and refund. We do not wish to be in the debt of anyone, much less a sorceress."

She nodded in gratitude as he took the seat behind the desk and she retook hers. "I guess that's…" she laughed as he offered up a box with some flat shoes. They weren't much but they are preferable. She slipped them on quickly before nodding her thanks "I'll need around ten thousand cash too, preferable in a bank account with debit card."

"We are arranging a card for you already, Miss. Potter," he answered with a smirk. "You see, we actually own a muggle bank, so if a muggle-born requests we'll set them up with an account from that bank which will draw from their muggle account."

She couldn't help but grin. "Thank you, sir… could I also ask whether you could… do some shopping for me…? Unfortunately, at this moment I'm a wanted muggle hating pureblood abuser, or some such bull shite Dumbledore's convinced people, so I can't risk going out and someone noticing me."

"Yes, I have read the Daily Prophet," he replied. "It claims you're an unbalanced psychopathic murderer."

"Murderer, maybe, but I resent being called a psychopath," she answered rolling her eyes. "I did what I did to protect my freedom. I had been 'arrested' for defending myself. However, they were going to throw me in jail, but Dumbledore thought my slavery and marriage to a filthy, poor boy who worships him would be a better option. I did not."

"You are talking bloodline theft," the goblin spoke in anger.

She just nodded. "Yes, but enough about that, and their blind fuckness… I need some stuff. I need some book on wands, and I'm not talking about the shit you can get from any magical bookshop! I also want books on… destructive magic, magical armour, and even magical weapons, and seals, runes, and everything and anything you might deem, useful."

"Do you have a budget you are looking at?" he asked as he pulled out some papers. "You… do have quite the wealth."

"No budget is needed," she replied, and the goblin nodded. "Though, talking money, I am curious as to my trust fund."

"It was set up by your mother and father to pay for your keep should they not be able to look after you," he said reading the files. "Upon their death it was open and replenishes on the first of January each year!"

"What the fuck!? I only learnt about it just before starting Hogwarts!" she replied in shock. "I want to know who has been paid my money!"

"Hmm," he mumbled as he read. "This is discouraging. It always replenishes back to one million galleons… one hundred thousand of those has been going to a Mr. and Mrs. Dursley for your upkeep, while the rest went to Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. However, just after your eleventh birthday that changed leaving fifty thousand in the account of which very little was ever spent."

"I want all of that money recovered!" she said in rage. "Those bastard Dursley's were taking enough from me that Vernon didn't need to work and yet they still treat me like a freeloading bitch and gave me nothing! When I get a hold of those bastards, I am going to make them suffer!"

"Very well," he replied as he took some notes. "Let's see here. It seems that neither of your parents wills was seen through as far as we know, but copies are in your main family vault. It's lucky as Dumbledore over the years has tried taking your money, but without your say he couldn't. It was prevented by an end of line clause that stops anyone from taking from a child deemed to be unable to self-manage their finances."

Manna grits her teeth in anger. "That bastard old man has been stealing my life so I'm not surprised he's been trying to steal my wealth. I want charges brought upon the Dursley's. Dumbledore is the type I'll have to murder to deal with. He has most of the magical world sucking his wrinkly little dick!"

The goblin smirked and almost laughed. "I like the way you think," he said with a growl. "Dumbledore would not face judgement in this world. He is too loved, even though he does not deserve it, his followers are too far groomed to realise, and perhaps those who do just don't care. He plots against all, just wishing for things, life to go the way he wants it! He preaches second chances while torturing people in Azkaban!"

_**0oo00oo0**_

"So this girl with red glowing powers saved her?" Albus Dumbledore asked the black auror for what might have been the twentieth time. Shacklebolt was wrapped in bandages and lying on a hospital bed at Hogwarts after having survived said red girls attack.

The Old Man isn't the only one in the room. He has a young ginger haired boy who is red faced with anger standing next to him. "Shacklebolt, why didn't you stop her, she belongs to me!?" he said spitefully.

The auror could only wince. "I don't think you'll have to worry," he spoke, his voice gravelly. "She'll probably kill you before long!"

Ron snorted while looking smug. "She wouldn't be able to touch me. I'm much better at magic than her."

"Ha," Shacklebolt replied. "She would have beaten you to death before you could think to draw your wand!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore interrupted while giving Kingsley a reprimanding look. "Miss. Potter shall be captured and become Ronald's wife and there is nothing she or any freak muggle can do about it! I have spoken to the Prime Minister, and he has assured me that he will contact some people who will be capable of finding them!"

"Then she'll be all mine!" Ron sneered licking his lips perversely. "I'll make sure she won't ever think for herself again!"

Looking to the boy, Kingsley couldn't help but feel disgusted, and not for the first time doubt his allegiance. He couldn't help it when around some of Dumbledore's most loyal. Plus, Ron is just a filthy bastard!

_**0oo00oo0**_

He was wearing a glowing green all in one suite with a green mask over his eyes and a green ring on his right hand as he floated above his city holding the com in his left ear with two fingers.

"So, what, a Red Lantern kidnapped some girl?" he asked Watch Tower looking confused, while the woman on the line confirmed it. "But the way you're saying this… it sounds like you think there's more to it than that."

"Yes, it's just… the British Prime Minister came to us," she answered. "He said that it sounded like this Red Lantern saved the girl more than anything. Also, her name is in our database listed under noteworthy mage… Hope Potter. She supposedly survived a Killing Curse. I've spoken to Zatanna about it and she said that we shouldn't accept anything this Dumbledore character says at face value! He tends to twist the truth and never really give you anything worthwhile unless it suits his needs."

"OK… so, you mean that we have a rogue Red Lantern on the Earth who now has a mage?" he asked but didn't wait for an answer. "What about these magical people and can they be trusted?"

"No they can't…" she answered. "That's why I'm talking to you. We get the impression that they pissed this girl off. They seemingly tracked her to Domino City, and I've just hung up with a contact who said that several dead people from that city just disappeared."

"So a fifteen year old girl who was being chased killed to protect herself," he said more to himself than her, but she agreed anyway. "Well, it sounds like it's their problem and not ours, but keep a look out for the Red Lanterns ship."

"Zatanna also wants to meet the girl," she answered. "She believes foul play and the possibility of some serious crimes having been committed against her. She's going undercover to find out what she can, but its common consensus that we leave the girl alone unless she commits a crime outside of the magical world and its people! They don't associate with us, so we don't operate within their society."

"OK, I've gotcha," he replied with a sigh. "I'll leave the Red Lantern alone too as long as she doesn't commit a crime or I could end up with the witch after me too…"

"Understood…"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Her long black hair was left loose behind her, she just wore some tight jeans, and top under her black standard robes she wore to fit in. She was walking through the cobbled street of Diagon Alley in London. She has been talking to a few people in the pub and a few shops she passed while buying something here and there so it doesn't seem odd.

She hadn't gotten much except Hope Potter having attacked a pureblooded wizard and a few other inconsistent things. It was odd though since Hope was supposedly always polite and nice to people, but then everyone has a breaking point and if she was being discriminated against, and Dumbledore was preventing her from defending herself… she just lost it and killed the aurors that arrested her for it… because she had no choice but to run.

Though, thinking over the little she knows it seems obvious that isn't everything. She had also heard that Hope is supposedly a muggle hater too because she attacked her cousin. However, there is actually a police report on that stating clearly that her cousin tried to rape her, but Dumbledore made sure to spread the truth and make it sound like she was asking for it, and seemingly got her cousin out of any real trouble.

The more she pieces together the more violence she wants to inflict upon the old bastard herself. However, these people must be really stupid believing Hope is a muggle hating wizard hater. She had managed to get quite a few back copies of the Daily Prophet newspaper and was surprised in a fairly recent one that Hope was accused of kissing another girl as if it's a crime. Though, she hasn't been a part of this world since she was young so maybe to them it is.

The girl she kissed states it was unwanted and not reciprocated. However, from the picture of the 'poor' girl, she looked like she was ridden with guilt and if she read her expression right, regret and fear. It seems like the girl in the picture did reciprocate but that other girl saw and she saw no choice. She might have been running with Hope if she hadn't.

She isn't Batman when it comes to detective work so she could be speculating too much. However, she has to discover the truth, but either way she might not be able or willing to stop Hope from killing these fools. Though, she feels like going on a rampage herself as that bastard Voldemort has returned and most of these people are either ignorant, work for him, work for Dumbledore, or just don't care.

This means he'll probably start attacking humans when he finally reveals himself to these 'people'. So that just gives her something messed up to get involved in. Though, on the upside she's always wanted to visit London, so it won't be all bad staying for a while.

She had just cleared a crowd that was surprisingly around the entrance to the bank where she wanted to speak with the goblins about events as they're not lying bastards, and have no reason to lie either. However, she came to a stop in surprise as she saw him, Dumbledore and a small force of other witches and wizards with their wands pointed up the steps to the bank.

Looking up she was surprised to see two cloaked females. However, she caught a slight red shimmer from one of them, but she could sense hate from both. Then there are several goblins holding golden spears and surprisingly guarding the two women.

"Come on now Miss. Potter, it's time for you to come home, Ronald's been…" the old man began, but trailed off as one of the girls laughed and pulled her hood down to reveal a pretty red head, and though she did laugh there was nothing but rage burning in what should be beautiful emerald eyes.

"I don't adhere to your fucked up little laws you filthy fucking old man!" she hissed out such venom that all seemed to flinch. "Someday I'll have my vengeance, Dumbledore, and I will bring you and those who suck your wrinkly little cock to their knees where you'll beg me for your lives!"

"Now now Miss. Potter, there's no need to be rude," he said smiling as if everything is perfectly friendly, as if she's just a rebellious teenager. "Ronald is expecting me to bring you home so we can start arranging the wedding."

"Hardy ha ha!" she said with a dark smirk. "You'll never get my money Dumbledore; I've made sure of that! If I'm ever married to a man my money goes bye bye to quite a few charitable organisations around the world, and none of them are magic!" she laughed mockingly. "It's a failsafe, and just to doubly make sure my money is never taken by you or that filthy Weasley I have to be present for any withdrawals or uses of money and walk through that lovely nullifying water of the goblins just encase I might be under influential magic."

Dumbledore had lost his composure for a second, first looking horrified before angry and then smiling a little. "But then you'll never be able to have children if you don't marry a man," he said as if that would make her undo it.

"Wow, maybe I should give you THE talk because it seems like you don't know anything," she said rolling her eyes and her friend even laughed. "And who said I want a man?" she asked before pulling down Lindsey's hood to gasps from the onlookers at the glowing red eyes.

Hope then pulled the surprised alien into her arms and their lips touched in that fluid moment. They kissed, their tongues exploring each other's mouths as they held each other, eyes closed. The crowd had watched in shock and disgust before they started jeering in anger and they pulled back with gently whispering thanks to her friend in her ear that her friend went along with it, and she just shrugged having enjoyed it, both the kiss and proving a point.

"Women are so much better, softer, and so much better to look at!" she finished off laughingly as they let go of each other. "And for the most part, humans aren't very appealing to me anymore… or maybe I should rephrase that to mage. After all, I have nothing against the muggles!"

"But you're a muggle hater!" someone called out from the Order.

"No, I just hate my muggle relatives because they're bastards!" she replied rolling her eyes. "Get your facts right, not what that stupid old man tells you!"

"Just capture her!" Dumbledore suddenly shouted out having enough.

Neither Hope nor Lindsey moved an itch as spells came flying. However, a transparent ripple erupted over the building shielding them and stopping the spells. They kept firing for a short while before stopping with looks of shock.

"Enough of this!" the banks manager spoke gruffly as the rippling dropped. "You have now committed an act of aggression against the Goblin Nation! You do not want war with us!"

"We attacked a witch to attempt to retrieve her," Dumbledore said with a polite smile, but his eyes showed worry. "Miss. Potter is a runaway, and must come back to Hogwarts…"

"We of the Goblin Nation have made an agreement with Miss. Potter," he spoke without showing any sign that he cares what Dumbledore says. "While she and her allies are on goblin land they are protected so long as they accept goblin law while on said lands. This bank counts as goblin land and property! And while on goblin land she is considered an adult as our children come of age at thirteen!"

"But… but," Dumbledore stuttered out looking as if he's trying to find a way around this without starting a war with the goblins.

"Sir, Breakerspear!" Hope suddenly interrupted. "I am happy to have this friendship, and I look forward to completing such amusing transactions in the future. However, I believe Lindsey and I should get going. It is getting late, and I'm a little tired."

"The pleasure too is ours," he replied as he watched the other girl create a huge red bubble that encompassed them both and they started floating up.

"NO!" Dumbledore cried out but they moved out of the goblins wards and into the sky too fast for his spell to hit. "What have you filthy little creatures done!?"

"We have done nothing wrong, but I do have to wonder how you discovered Lady Potter was here?" Breakerspear asked with suspicious eyes. "If I discover anymore of my people serving you Dumbledore, rest assured they shall be executed for treason!" he said before he led his guards back inside.

Meanwhile Zatanna Zatara had just watch events unfold, her eyes narrowed as she suppressed her anger at these people. She would have interfered if Hope didn't have that Red Lantern girl on her side. So, she has been enlightened. It's about Dumbledore wanting Hope's money, well partially at least, but it's about him not wanting her to have ever have any sway over these people because she might have changed them, but now it looks like Hope Potter wants to kill them.

Zatanna didn't know what Hope has gone through but she does know she will NOT stand in her way. It isn't just about vengeance, but it is also about serving justice upon these monsters. She had not yet accidently made a supervillain like Batman and others, and she has never felt empathy for them before now.

Though, thinking about that a little more these douches really did make her. It wasn't an accident or coincidence. They wanted to control someone who's will was too strong! They made the mistake of trying to steal not just her money but her life and freedom too. Then she gained a powerful ally, which royally screwed over any last chance they might have had to own her.

She turned away from the scene and pushed through the crowd as Dumbledore ranted like a nut-job to his people, and they didn't see the insanity. She has to wonder whether they're the real crazies!

_**To Be Continued…**_

Ginny sat in her dorm soon after hearing the news that Hope has once again escaped. She lay down on her bed cuddling her pillow with tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips. She had betrayed her saviour and friend, but in it she has seen the true face of her family and people who obey Dumbledore.

However, the only thing that's keeping her going is the knowledge that her friend is safe and protecting her money. She hated having to sit through a rant where her family (minus the twins as they don't seem to care for all of this) and Dumbledore moan, whine, complain and criticise Hope for leaving and not letting Dumbledore have her money.

Then to add insult, Ron thinks he can own Hope, but Ginny knows that he'll probably die at Hope's hands. However, Ginny can only pray that her ex-best-friend will kill her too. She wants it to be painful and bloody, she wants to feel it all so that maybe in such a welcome death she might find some forgiveness from Hope.

She feels her heart contract just thinking about what she's done, but she can't say 'hey I didn't say but I kissed back and liked it'. She shivered at the thought as she can't run like Hope can. She has nothing and her family might try forcing her to marry some bastard she hates too.

How she hates Hermione for betraying Hope like she did. Hope had always looked after that nerd bitch, but then she goes and turns on her. Though, Ginny had always gotten the impression that Hermione was jealous of how close they were. Now, Hermione just disgusts her, and Ginny can't find it in her to even be nice to the afro pussy bitch who doesn't seem to get that EVERYONE in the girls dorms want her to change in private, and that a forest between ones legs is NOT cool.

Ginny sighed shakily as she wiped her eyes. She has to keep up the act and feel like crap when she's caught checking out her Ravenclaw friend Luna's sweet looking arse. However, every time Luna catches her staring she smiles. If there's another girl at Hogwarts who wouldn't hate her for the way she feels, its Luna.

Ginny climbed up from her bed and checked herself out in the mirror before she left her dorm, her thoughts wondering, confused and uncertain.

_**0oo00oo0**_

_**A/N:**_ Just to say, if you're interested there is a picture of _Red Lindsey_ on my Facebook page. See my profile page for direct link or type into the Facebook Search Bar, "Myrddin Le Fay". I also have a picture up of _Yellow Misty_ from my DC/Twilight cross over Spectrum Priestess. So I hope you'll take a look, and feel free to speak with me via Facebook.


	4. The Mana

_**Crimson Manna**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**The Mana**_

Manna groaned as she woke up stretching as she pulls her best friends soft naked body tighter into hers. It has been a little over four months since she has been saved by this dark and angry Red Lantern. She had easily given herself to her, without thought or care. She wanted it just as much as Lindsey did. Though, neither girl speaks about what their relationship really is, nor do they care too. They enjoy each other's company, and each other's bodies.

She ran her fingers through the Lantern's soft brown hair as she blinked away the rest of her sleep before kissing her 'friends' soft lips as she slipped out of her arms. It was cute how the sleepy Red Lantern was like a kitten while asleep, her arms grabbing out and trying to reclaim her.

Manna just smiled widely before taking her pillow and placing it in her friend's arms as a very inferior substitute before pulling on a pair of pink panties and a blue sports bra before pulling on some creamy short shorts and a baggy white tee shirt.

She gave Lindsey another kiss as she cuddled her pillow before leaving the room. She walked down the ships corridor where she entered the bridge and looked out of the windows at the Earth bellow. She hasn't been on the planet since she and Lindsey had visited the goblins.

They've been training. Lindsey had thought to try teaching her to fight, but she came off as not being as good as Manna, which was amusing for one of them. So Manna concentrated on magic. She first had to create a wand, which she thought meant having to read boring books to learn how to make a new wand.

However, the ships computer as it turned out could read the books for her in seconds and draw up a blue-print in minutes for a standard wand. Though, Manna didn't call a carbon fibre wand that uses her blood as a core standard. She had thought she would have to go hunting for magical creature cores, but as it is, she works fine. In fact, because she used herself for the core the wand is locked to just her.

The computer has now read and analysed all of the books she's gotten and using that been creating some special enhancements for her, so that she'll be a threat to the magical world… well more than a threat as they call her that now. She had been thankful for finding out her owl Hedwig had been captured by some Justice League mage and is being taken care of.

She still doesn't know when Valkyrie will be finished with creating her new things. Lindsey had been the one to leave her and the ship to get all of the materials the ship wanted, and it hasn't asked for anything new in over a month so they've been taking that as a good sign.

Manna sighed as she sat in the captain's chair and watched the planet. Though, living on a ship where she can turn off the gravity to make love to her lover while floating is cool, and fun, she really misses living on a planet. However, while she may be quite good with magic she's still not protected enough to risk finding a place on the planet until Valkyrie finishes her stuff.

She just rested back on her seat when she was startled by a green light sweeping across the bridge windows. Then she saw them, two Green Lanterns sweeping the ship with their rings even though the ship is cloaked their rings seemed to have… yep, now the brown haired man Lantern's trying to communicate.

The other is a blonde 'Lord of the Rings elf' teenage girl with green skirt and white top and green collar with green gloves and boots, her ears pointed. Manna couldn't help but admire her figure as she ignored the hailing signal.

However, Lindsey has been teaching her to help run the ship, so activating the holo-panel she accessed the thruster controls and slowly started moving the ship away from the planet and out of orbit.

Though, they slowly followed as the girl's ring had continued scanning. She was rightfully annoyed as she opened up communications. "Stop following us, jerks, we're not committing any crime or Intergalactic Violation!"

"You were parked illegally in orbit with an alien planet!" the man replied sounding suspicious. "In addition to that, you're cloaked. It's in my nature to call that suspicious."

"Umm… we were just stopping to re-supply," she said quickly having just thought she should have called Lindsey to deal with this as she knows more about Intergalactic Law than her, or just knows it. "We had just collected some vegetable and fruit plants from the planet as an incident had ruined all of ours. I'm afraid our crews pretty small and after we parked in high orbit to get some rest. As for being cloaked, we really didn't want to bother anyone."

"Very well, I'll let you off with a warning this time," he said as Lindsey entered the bridge glaring out the window at the Lantern's fully dressed in her lantern outfit. "However, encase you return for some reason, it would be good if you alert the Orbital Space Station, Watch Tower so we don't have to stumble across you like this again."

"Yes, sir, sorry," she answered as she turned the ship around facing away from the planet and warped a little way into deep space before changing course for Mars.

Lindsey nodded as she locked in the computer to put them into a low orbit when they reach the planet. "You did pretty well with dealing with Hal Jordon and… that girls probably his student. I hear they hand out a newbie to more experienced Lantern's to train them."

"Well, sounds like they have a little sense then," she replied as she pulled Lindsey onto her lap, kissing her when the computer bleeped.

"Master, Mistress, I have completed Project Manna," the ship said startling them to pull away.

Manna pulled back from the kiss with a smirk. "Well, let's go see shall we?"

She returned the smirk and stood holding her younger lovers hand and helping them up and led her off the bridge to leave Valkyrie to pilot them to Mars. Lindsey led her through the ship to a small and highly messy room, which for some unknown reason has boxes of chocolate and sweets all over.

Though, that's nothing compared to some of the rooms that have been turned into space freezers to keep the Red Lantern's chocolate supply fresh. Apparently she loves sweets and Earth is one of the few places, and the only non-hostile, or least hostile place that makes them.

They stopped at a machine that actually reminded Manna of a microwave, and she opened it to find what looked like a chunky mercury bracelet with a blue lit digital watch face in the centre. It was quite pretty. Although it's solid as she pulled it out of the… well whatever Lindsey called that thing but it shimmered like a liquid.

"Wow… I expected some huge staff or something, but… just a watch," Manna said as she looked it over in awe. "B-but still… this just seems impossible. I can actually feel its power buzzing through my fingertips. This is certainly stronger than even my new wand let alone my old wooden one."

"Try it on," Lindsey startled her musing and caressing of the bracelet-watch. "It must feel better wearing it like my ring does."

Manna nodded as she slid the watch carefully onto her left wrist and jumped as a clasp around the back automatically closed and sealed firmly to her wrist. If she thought it felt powerful before, now what she had felt before doesn't seem that strong anymore. She was going to comment when a silver coloured light spread out from the watch as it completely covered her body.

She was rightfully startled as the light faded away and she looked down at herself. She was in a complete new outfit. She was wearing a black rippled skirt that hung halfway down her thighs with long black and white striped socks that went up from her black half-boots just a few inches over her knees.

Her top it white and padded over her chest but her lightly tone tummy wasn't covered. It pulled to her curves perfectly, and wraps around her neck with a black collar firm to her neck with a slender mercury gem fixed perfectly round the centre. Her hands were wearing slim-line black gloves with a black plastic shell on the back housing an oval mercury gen in each.

Then on her boots a similar plastic shell holds a similar gem around the tongue and ankles moulding around the top and sides of her feet. She also wore a white cross between a long coat and a robe. It hung to her ankles and was light and slim-line. Its fastened by mercury clasps around her waist with a pentagram rune on them.

The robe is open and doesn't hide what she's wearing under it and below her waist it pulls back. It has a hood on the back and marking likes in mercury all over but scarce until it comes to the back where a pentagram is pictured.

She just looked herself over in awe, her eyes wide with shock. She couldn't believe how much power this seems to have. It's like swimming in loads of wands. It's like every inch of her body is holding a wand… a focus for magic. She looked at her reflection to see her hair colour is darker and her hair was not shorter.

Her hair is long on top and to the sides but only hangs to the bottom of her neck, and it was a darker shade of red, nearing black. It was tied with a white ribbon on the right side as that side would normally fall into her eyes. The ribbon also houses another gem like a hairclip attached to the ribbon.

Her eyes were in a near constant glowing state as she looked herself over in the mirror before lifting her skirt out of curiosity, which cause Lindsey to snort out some humour. She was wearing a padded black pantie-brief thing attached to the skirt. She let it go and gave Lindsey a sheepish grin.

"Wow… it's no wonder this took so long," she said to her saviour and lover. "Though, it feels like I'm missing…!"

She trailed off as in a flash of light it appeared in her left hand and it seriously felt orgasmic. It was like two smooth black rectangles of some kind of alloy either side of a white leather bound handle. The end sides have those same gems housed through and round, curving into the housing. Its full length is around half larger than a normal wand. The rear rectangle is shorter than in the front and she could make out the engraved runes.

The mercury gems were beautiful and swirled like liquid while still being a solid. She grinned wickedly when her magical staff increased in size to more of a bow staff. The handle doubled in size, and level whilst it stood from the floor and ending just with the top of her head.

"Now that's what I call power," she said while the staff flashed away and she started laughing as she clenched her fists in anger. "I can make all of my enemies tremble in fear!"

"So, when do you plan on going and testing your new… trinkets out?" Lindsey asked as she eyed the younger girl up and down eagerly. It was hard to keep her hands to herself. "We could always head straight back to Earth right now. I'll leave you to go and have fun. I'm sure you're quite capable now even more than ever. Just blow up a few buildings, torture a few dipshits, or both? Let them know you've finally come for them."

"I like the sound of that," she replied smirking before her smirk turned to a thoughtful frown. "But what about the Green Lanterns?" she asked after a moment with her right eyebrow quirked.

"That doesn't matter," she replied with a shrug. "They can't do crap as long as I don't commit a crime. Also, this is your home world, which gives you every right under Intergalactic Law to park a ship wherever you want as long as there are no parking restrictions."

"OK, this has got to be fun!" she agreed as she stole a kiss and giggled as she ran out of the room and straight to the bridge where she sat at the helm just as Lindsey came in with a small smirk on her lips as she took the captain's chair.

Manna didn't give it much thought as she tapped in for Earth and dropped the ships cloak. She barely had any time to see Mars before they blast away and was back at Earth.

They were hailed almost immediately by the orbital space station. "This is the War Ship Valkyrie… can I help you with something?" Lindsey asked as the image of that Hal Jordon guy showed up looking unimpressed.

"I knew there was something wrong," he said in annoyance while the elf girl was squeezing herself into frame looking surprised. "What do you want Lindsey!?"

"Me… I'm just here with my… girlfriend," she replied gesturing to Manna as she smiled in amusement and waved, the blonde with Hal actually waved back until he glared at her. "She just has a few… errands to run Jordon. I'm not going to start any trouble so keep ya little green panties on!"

Manna and the blonde laughed but only the blonde got his ire. "Arisia," he complained causing her to blush.

"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly.

"What does your… girlfriend want on Earth anyway?" he asked in suspicion.

"I'm human," she spoke for herself in amusement. "I have every right to return to my home planet whenever I want. If you have a problem come over here, I'll smack it out of you and keep your friend there for a few days. I've always wanted my very own servant… Arisia wasn't it, how are you as a masseuse…? Both Lindsey and I do get a lot of tension…"

Hal's groaning and face palm interrupted while Arisia was blushing and looking concerned while Lindsey just had a huge dark grin on her dark lips. "OK, enough… since you seem to actually be human… while you're a member of that ship by law I can't stop you from coming and going, but rest assured I'll have you both in Intergalactic Prison if you cause any trouble."

"Only in those areas you have authority, Green Lantern Hal Jordon," Manna replied as she cut off communications and just entered the atmosphere without further ado. Lindsey just shrugged as she can see her girl is just really eager to hurt someone or break something.

It was just forty minutes later that Manna walked with her hood up and hiding her face in shadows as she entered into Hogsmead village. She had quite the smile on her face as she realised something so very nice. The children are out to play. It means she might be lucky enough to see a good old friend and slit her throat… or just play at least; she doesn't want to end her that quickly.

She got some odd and even nervous looks as she made her way through the village, her eyes did linger a little on Hogwarts, it had been the most comfortable home she had ever known and she grew attached. Though, now Valkyrie is her home but that still doesn't come close to substituting a real home on the surface of a planet. She'll have to think that through later.

Manna breathed in all of the magic in the air as she stopped outside the Three Broomsticks Pub. She hadn't had a butter beer in a long time and she honestly misses it. She'll have to get some later to take home with her. However, now she's thought about it she's thirsty.

She entered with a presence she doubts Dumbledore could manage and got lots of stares as she walked through the centre of the parting crowd. She could sense the apprehension and even fear in the air as the people parted. She reached the counter and found it amusing as the volume level had decreased.

She had noticed quite a lot of Hogwarts students in the place as the barmaid approached her. "Umm… Miss… what can I get you…?"

"A bottle of butter beer," she said; her voice soft but cold. The barmaid felt a shiver of dread roll down her spine. The woman just nodded quickly and fetched a chilled bottle before placing it down with no intention of opening it as she felt that might be bad for her health.

However, the barmaids eyes widened in shock as the cap popped off with just a look as Manna took the bottle in her hand, before the cap floated away and into the bin. "You should think about recycling…" she spoke as she drained her bottle down in one go as she looked up to the shaking woman.

They're still being watched but the barmaid still found this… girl creepy. Manna then reached up and grabbed the woman by the back of her neck pulling her close. The woman could just make out a sinister grin before a tongue trailed from her chin up the side of her face a cross her lips and the side of her nose before she giggled, pulled back and pushed her away.

The barmaid staggered back with wide eyes as the bar went quiet apart from whispers.

"Hmm… the whole older woman thing is so over rated, Rosmerta," Manna said with a whimsical tone. "Though," she said as her eyes scanned the woman's cleavage. "I'm go for… a go…" she giggled as Rosmerta covered herself with her arms blushing fiercely.

"Well, your loss," she replied shrugging as she turned around. She found the glares and blushes amusing, and this time it didn't look like they were going to let her through. "Well, isn't that amusing now?" she asked while giggling. "Are you bitches going to move out of my way or am I going to have to make you move?"

"Who do you think you are coming in here!?" one man suddenly raged as he moved at her. "Coming in here and doing something so sick...!"

He screamed as he had gotten too close and Manna had kneed him in the crouch before holding him up with her right hand clenched around his throat while laughing. He struggled and choked while the rest of the customers watched with wide eyes.

Manna looked around to see that even teachers were in the bar but she just smiled at the man as he whimpered under her grasp. "I am Manna, and I don't like weak mother fuckers like you speaking to me with such disrespect!" she chuckled as she flicked a spell away with her free hand.

She looked over and with her free hand the tiny Professor Flitwick was dragged from his seat to hang struggling as he wheezed for breath. The customers had gasped and were now looking a little frightened.

"Hmm… good afternoon, Professor," she said smiling though they couldn't really see it. "I believe my charm work has greatly improved since I was your student. As teachers go I've always liked you best… well other than Professor Sinistra for obvious reasons… well I like me a bit of chocolate!"

"Who are you!?"

Manna's eyes scanned over to the plump Professor Sprout as she held her wand, eyes searching between her and Flitwick in worry. "I'm Manna… I thought we established that, and I'm here for my vengeance against you filthy people!" she said laughing as she threw her captives to the side where they crashed through a couple of tables, out cold.

She then swept her hands out from to her sides, and people screamed as they were flung like ragdolls into and across tables. "Would you look at that, I parted the morons; maybe I should lead my people to salvation!"

She was laughing as she walked through the centre of the mess and as they were weakly getting up, some crying and some nursing wounds they watched as the door exploded open and off its hinges before it swung out and back in passed Manna at speeds before landing embedded into the wall behind the bar close to Rosmerta's head.

Manna hadn't realised how much fun vengeance can be. She just uses their pathetic fear of dark witches and wizards against them. They're so easily manipulated it's not even funny… well OK it is funny.

It was quite the sight as she walked through the village after what she had just done when she was surprised to see her… not the her she wants to murder but Ginny. She doesn't feel the need to hurt her like she does others. She understands why Ginny turned on her, fear can do that.

The red head was with a smaller blonde girl and both were staring at her like everybody else. Manna wasted no time in walking over and stopping before them. They just stood perfectly still as she circled them, checking them out before stopping in front of them again.

"Well, if it isn't Ginevra," she said as she watched the girl shiver. "It's been awhile," she said giggling as she reached her left hand up and took the girls face in her hand. Ginny had flinched and closed her eyes.

"Please don't hurt her."

Manna was surprised as she looked to the small blonde girl, Luna Lovegood. "And why not?" she asked out of curiosity.

"B-because she's my only friend," she replied with a pleading look. "She didn't mean it… she didn't want to hurt you, she was scared…"

"Hey, get your hands off my sister, filthy Dark Witch!"

"I had actually expected this sooner, how my heart sores to take his life," Manna said giggly. "But his death can wait, vengeance is best served over time, long, slow, and painful!" she said as she let Ginny go and turned to see Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger at the head of a growing crowd.

"It's you isn't it!?" Ron demanded in his anger.

She just chuckled as she lowered her hood. "Oh… well aren't you clever today, you filthy little shit!" she hissed with a cruel grin. "And you brought Afro Pussy with you too… I am honoured that you would come to me. It's so much easier than looking for you shits!"

"Shut it, Potter!" he hissed her name, which caused mass gasps as they hadn't recognised her. "You're trapped now, and you'll be mine whether I can have your money or not!" he said smugly.

She yawned before grinning. "Me…? Trapped…? Nope…? It just means I get the fun of pounding the ten barrels of shit out of anyone stupid enough to stand in my way! But enough of this Ronald…"

Ron just grinned as he pulled out his wand. She rolled her eyes as she swept her right hand and Ron got hit by a huge blast of wind, his wand dissolving as he screamed before he stopped, and hanging in the air. She grinned manically as she clenched her outstretched hand; his screams send chilling shivers through everyone's spines.

The crowd scrambled back and away falling all over each other in a panic and screaming to get away, except Hermione as she stood routed to the spot with fear as Manna's dark and dangerous eyes wouldn't leave hers terrified eyes. Ron screamed more and more as his bones cracked and his skin tore leaking blood, soaking into his robes.

"I haven't got time for torturing him when I so what the pleasure of torturing Afro Pussy!" she commented as her fist folded closed and Ron's screams exploded across the magical village piercing through the peoples ears so loud they won't soon be forgetting it as it will plague their dreams.

She then opened her hand, letting it fall to her side. Ron dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap of blood and whimpers. Hermione let her eyes leave Manna's for only a moment and she was almost sick as she saw him. She knew he should have passed out but looking back to Manna she knew the red haired dark witch was keeping him conscious.

"Wow, that was more fun than I could have dreamed," Manna commented smugly as she watched tears spilling down Hermione's eyes. "Now, Hermione, my… not quite friend… toy perhaps… that deserves so much humiliation, pain, and then possibly if I'm feeling poetically generous, death…!"

"P-please…" she whimpered as she staggered back as Manna moved forward. "H-Hope, please… h-have mercy… I-I'm s-sorry… I… I did-didn't know they-they would act l-like this."

"Hope is dead… you and your filthy people killed her," she retorted laughing. "I am Manna and I afford you NO mercy!" she said with a wicked smile as a yellow liquid started flowing down Hermione's legs.

"P-please, G-Ginny… help me!" she begged looking passed Manna to the two girl's still standing stock still behind her.

Manna was surprised as Ginny looked from her squirming brother to the scene that she shook her head. "We deserve it," she spoke shakily with tears in her eyes even as Luna took her hand and stood between her and Manna shaking both girls looking sick and near wetting themselves too.

However, Manna turned from them and looked to Hermione as her knees were really shaking. "I'm curious… do you even know why us girls call you Afro Pussy?" she asked sing-song and Hermione shook her head terrified.

"It's because you're very fluffy downstairs, not that any of us ever wanted to see," she answered laughingly. "Maybe I might have if you used your wand to remove most if not all of that hair. It really wasn't the walking around the dorm room naked. It's the mass-load of hair… it just looks… we'll at least trim," she said giggling as her eyes flashed golden and Hermione screamed out as all of her clothes except white bra and some huge granny panties dissolved away in just seconds.

Manna laughed as she looked Hermione over. She's quite slender now her robes and clothes aren't in the way. Though, the giant yellow stain in the granny panties and the granny panties are a no… well mainly the granny panties but it's really the huge brown bush pushing at the elastic that grosses her out most. It even has hairs poking out the sides it's that long and bushy.

Hermione was actually too scared to even hide herself as she just stood there shivering in both fear and cold. "Would you look at that? I would have thought it would itch, which would be highly irritating. I think I'll free you up for the world to see…!"

However, before she could do anything Manna had to move as several beams shoot at her. She raised her left hand, a rippling transparent shield taking the brunt and inadvertently shielding Ginny and Luna too as the blonde had the forethought to pull Ginny into its protection or they would have been seriously injured.

The attacks soon stopped and Manna's glove was smoking from the power she stopped as she looked up to see Albus Dumbledore with several people… aurors she noticed with a grin.

"Miss. Potter…!" Dumbledore called out without his smile for once as he gestured for two of the auror to get Ron. She just ignored them as they went to the squirming boy's aid. "Let him sleep," he demanded gesturing to where Ron still squirmed in pain.

"I don't think so Professor," she answered with an 'innocent' smile. "After all… I understand that it's only right to punish wrongdoers."

"But you're the only wrongdoer," he replied as his blue eyes surveyed the scene, which brought his attention to Ginny and Luna. "I see, so you're both betraying the light too," he said eying the two girls. "Your mother will be ashamed Ginevra. I figured you were lying and that you really do care for this filthy ignorant child."

"Ignorant?" Manna asked while she turned back from them. "I haven't gotten around to punishing Ginny yet as I have more pressing matters," she said with a shrug as she flung her right arm out and both girls cried out as they went flying to crash down in a pile several metres away.

"I have no use for betrayal, or a bitch that breaks my heart!" she spat out in disgust. "But I have plenty of time for revenge. I'll get to her in due time…"

The old man just shook his head and actually showed amusement now. "I see… well it makes no matter to me. I'll just have to make sure that Ginevra is married off so she doesn't get any ideas. I know of a few older men who would pay the Weasley's dearly for that contract."

"What…!? No!" Ginny screamed out as she and Luna pulled themselves up. "You truly are a fucking evil insane nutcase. I'd rather die you stupid old fool!"

He couldn't get out a reply as he was struck by a spell as Manna held her staff now in wand form. He crashed into a wall, but his aurors were killed in the second strike, ripped to pieces of blood and flesh.

Manna turned then to Ginny and Luna. "Servants or slaves…?" she demanded with her free hand outstretched.

Both Luna and Ginny looked at each other and didn't hesitate in moving fast and taking her hand in both of theirs. They turned as Dumbledore screamed his fury as he was climbing to his feet as Manna stood facing him, holding the girls hands.

"You're not to die yet Dumbledore," she said laughingly. "I have to let you suffer, suffer so much loss, that you beg me for forgiveness, but ultimately you'll know I am destined to end your reign of tyranny and bring all you know and love to its knees!"

"You will not beat the Greater Good!" he roared out in anger. "I will stop you, and you will be nothing but a good housewife!"

She just rolled her eyes looking amused. "I'm going to tear down all you hold dear as you've done to me, and make you suffer," she said with a wicked grin as a huge explosion rocks the ground.

Dumbledore looked over to Hogwarts in the distance with wide eyes as some huge red and black metal thing flew above the school. The whole west side tower was falling into the Dark Lake crumbling before a red blast flew across the sky and exploded in a huge ball of fire where the quidditch stadium is.

His mouth opened wide as the thing in the air just flew up and into the clouds while the open and exploded portion of the castle is on fire, the bricks that had been hit were lit red with heat having been melted. He could see items still sliding down into the lake from the tower with bricks. He looked away to see that the stadium is certainly on fire and if it spreads will cause a forest fire.

He looked back toward Hope in anger only to see she had gone and taken Luna and Ginevra with her. Looking around now that she had gone the witches and wizards hiding from her were slowly coming out of hiding and just looking at what one girl had done to Hogwarts.

He was gritting his teeth as he heard words drifting on the wind. 'Next time… I'll take something more important!'

"Potteeeerrrr!" he screamed out to the sky. "I'll get you, you evil child!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

Check out my Facebook page to see a picture of Lindsey. Link on my profile.


	5. The Memories

_**Crimson Manna**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**The Memories**_

Ginny and Luna staggered as they landed but Manna didn't even bat an eyelid as she just steered them out of a dark marble circular room and through a corridor before into an empty office.

"Sit," she commanded and they both took the two offered chairs behind the desk half expecting her to take the other seat.

However, moments later the door opened and a goblin walked in looking amused, which the two girls thought was odd but he just took the seat the other side of the desk. He then placed his hands on the desk and they were surprised that they had a thick folder under them now as he pulled it open.

"Ah… Lady Potter, I trust you are doing well," he greeted with a nod. "I've heard a little rumour that Hogwarts has fed the lake a whole tower."

"I'm doing well, thank you," she replied with a small smile. "And news travels fast, but rest assured that someone also fed the quidditch stadium to fire."

"Ah, My Lady, I do like to hear wondrous things," he replied with a nod. "And may I… who are your friends?"

"Servants," she answered nonchalant. "I'm not here to discuss staff appointments as you must be aware, sir?"

"Yes, yes, business it is," he agreed with a wicked grin. "Would you like me to fetch an extra seat My Lady?"

"I'm fine," she answered as she waved her 'wand' and conjured a huge squishy, high, tall chair before sitting as her 'wand' disappeared in a flash of light. "Well let's see now… I've decided that I want a home… a place where Lindsey and I can set up house so we don't have to live on a crapped ship. Though, it is a really nice ship. I was thinking Domino City."

"I see," he replied writing in the ledger. "Do you want something… built or…"

"It needs to be built from scratch," she agreed in thought. "I need it to be… not too close to the city but not too far either, and… it has to be fairly close to the lake. It will also need a very large underground submarine docking bay, which is why it needs to be so close to the lake."

"I suppose you would like all of the modern conveniences, muggle and magic?" he asked while she nodded. "And wards that could put Hogwarts to shame while not gloating any magic."

"You've got it. I want a modern looking castle built," she said smiling. "I guess this is all for now. If I need anything else I'll be sure to inform you… just make sure the sub dock has a hidden secret entrance. I don't want anyone stumbling across it now do I?"

"Of course not," he readily agreed. "It shall be sorted immediately."

"Very well, thank you," she replied as she stood up. "Ginny, Luna, come on, let's go," she said leading the way out of the office and back to the circular room. "First, a few rules… you will obey all orders given by either Lindsey or myself no matter what they are. Any disobedience will result in punishment.

"You can both proceed with a relationship with each other, but unless stated otherwise you may not do so while on duty. And you must refer to us as either Master or Mistress or lady and do all of the other servant stuff like bowing yada yada. Be a good girl Ginny and I may forgive you…"

"Y-you're too kind Master," she replied blushing. "T-thank you… but Luna hasn't done anything wrong…"

"She begged me," was her answer. "If she wants you this is the only way I shall allow."

"I will do anything… just… this is better than with them," Luna answered with a soft smile. "Ginny, our new Masters are better than them. T-they offer us the freedom to be ourselves," she said before looking to Manna. "Thank you; we shall do our best, but what about magic…?"

"You don't need morons to learn magic," she replied as she took their hands. "Let's go and meet your other Master, OK?" she asked; her expression softening. They could only nod before they disappeared.

Ginny and Luna blushed as they soon appeared on a… well neither of them could quite figure out. They had to make a detour where Manna bought them some clean dresses in light blue with white aprons over the front and hairbands with blue flat shoes for comfort.

However, when they saw the girl in red turn in the chair at the centre of this metal and plastic room with windows looking out at the nights sky they gulped at how cold her glare is. They had thought Manna could be cold, but at least she saved them… well kind of.

"Who are they…?" she asked Manna as she looked away from them.

Manna just grinned smugly. "They are our new servants. It's either that or let that crazy old man have them… this is Luna," she gestured the blonde. "And Ginny… they'll follow any order we give, and if not they'll have to be punished."

"So this is the one that hurt you," she replied as she stood from her chair and let her eyes scan Ginny as the red head looked both embarrassed and ashamed. "I guess as servants go… well, it's best to have pretty ones. However, can we trust this one's loyalty?"

"I-I won't ever betray Master Hope ever again, I promise," Ginny replied with pleading eyes as Lindsey stroked her cheek while looking thoughtful.

"I do hope you're both fast learners because our 'jobs' put us under a lot of stress," she spoke whimsically. "It is so inconvenient taking it in turns rubbing the knots out of each other. I love your thinking Manna," she finished as she moved back to her girl. "We can keep them in storage for now but we have a problem," she said. "Valkyrie, show them to the storage bay, I still have a few beds that I dumped there that they can use."

"Yes, Master," the computer replied as the door open and a little red drone drove up to it. "Follow me," it said with the ships voice and the two nervous witches followed it quickly.

"So, what is our problem?" Manna asked looking confused.

"The Justice League," she answered with a frown. "They don't seem to like what we did… well; some members don't seem to care but the likes of Superman and even Batman… they want to speak with you."

"Oh, well… maybe we should speak with them then," she suggested as she hopped into the captain's chair. "This is the War Ship Valkyrie, Manna here… someone called for me…?" she asked amusedly as she opened up coms.

The front windows changed to chow the bridge of the Watch Tower showing a man in red and blue spandex, another in a black bat costume, a brunette woman in red with gold W over her chest, and a girl with long brunette hair wearing black robes, Hal Jordon and that blonde 'elf' Arisia. She looked like she really didn't want to be there but has too.

"Hello again, Hal," Manna said with an amused smile. "To what do I owe this… pleasure…?" she asked with a raised eyebrow while Lindsey leant up against her chair while smirking.

"Not my doing," he replied sheepishly. "This is out of my jurisdiction… to be honest I'm not sure whether this has a jurisdiction."

"The mess you caused is out of order," the Batman spoke up as he took dominance of the screen. "You've caused by estimate what could be millions of dollars' worth of damage, not to mention the men you murdered."

"I was just serving a swift justice to monsters!" she replied with a sneer that caught them off guard. "Where were goody-two-shoe heroes like you when I needed you…?" she asked with her smile back. "Those fucks believe that we are above your laws, which means that by their own laws I'm within my right to get away with whatever I want."

"That isn't the way justice works…!" Superman began but paused in shock as she stood from her chair looking furious.

"Maybe not for a good little boy who hadn't been tortured and treated like property his whole life," she hissed; her eyes alive with gold light. She walked towards the screen and began hissing out words. "Fero somnium vivus adque ostendo meus praeteriti…!" she moved closer, her eyes nearly a fire of gold as she repeated more forcefully. "Fero somnium vivus adque ostendo meus praeteriti…!"

The heroes on the other side of the com cried out as it looked like gold light engulfed them in a golden flash. However, that faded after just moments and they looked around in surprise to find they were in a modest living room with a warm lit fire.

"James, I don't trust him!"

They started and turned to see a young red haired woman sitting on the couch next to a young man with black mused hair and glasses. They're both wearing robes and the woman was holding a young baby girl on her lap while glaring at the man.

"Nonsense Lily," the man, James retorted while shaking his head. "This is Albus Dumbledore we're talking about. He's a great wizard. He wouldn't do anything to hurt our family."

"Fabled last words," they were startled as the scene seemed to pause and they turned to see Manna standing behind them watching the two with a blank expression. She walked forward and passed them before reaching out and stroking the red haired woman's cheek but her hand just passed straight through.

"Let's continue shall we," she finished smiling back to them. The scene continued.

"What kind of crap is that, James!?" Lily demanded in anger. "Dumbledore doesn't give a shit about anyone. He fucking raves on about some Greater Good and doesn't say what this is. It's his Greater Fucking Good that's why! He just wants to be the bloody hero all the time. He doesn't even try to stop these nutter Death Eaters. 'Oh, we shouldn't kill them'…" she mocked. "We should let them murder and rape our families!

"Dumbledore is a mentally disturbed psychopath!" she finished off in anger. "I'm leaving the country whether you come or not. I don't give a crap. I will NEVER trust Dumbledore. I expect Voldemort here with every second to try killing my little Hope! That bastard old man has already tried getting rid of Sirius. The only person I might add on our guardian list that would defy that bastard old man and take Hope, keeping her safe.

"You heard that mental case. He wants to put my baby with my bitch sister and her fat poor excuse of a husband… for her own good. Fuck off will I ever let that happen!" she held her baby tightly in her arms as the 'heroes' watched as they realised these are only memories.

"But… Lily…" he replied looking unsure. "I… I can't believe that Dumbledore would ever…!"

The heroes jumped as they heard a huge crash from the front door and James paled, and by his expression his whole belief system had just crumbled to pieces. "I… I hate when you… shit, it's him," James mumbled as he climbed up and grabbed his wand. "Quick Lily, take Hope and get out of here, I'll buy you some time…!" he called as he ran out into the hall.

However, the world swirled and they all found themselves in a small child's bedroom where Lily had drawn her wand after placing baby Hope in her crib where the child looked confused but the world had once again frozen.

"She couldn't run… she tried, but the fireplace was sealed and wards had erupted over the house," Manna said sadly as she looked at her baby self. "The fireplace was sealed with official orders that the goblins traced to Dumbledore's office. I think it was in part to help Voldemort, but also to stop Lily Potter from fleeing him. I don't doubt he knew she held no love or loyalty for him.

"Dumbledore can't stand those out of his control," she said as she looked out of the window at the dark sky. "It's why he pretends… he lies, so those fanatical to him. Those that he's groomed into believing he has what is best for everyone in his heart will follow him to their own deaths if he ordered it. They might question it but they'll do it anyway. They're his minions after all.

"He's like the tails to Voldemort's heads," she finished off with an amused laugh.

"Why are you showing us this?" Batman suddenly asked. "Do you think we'll change our minds…?"

"Possibly not," she agreed smiling softy. "But it will show you why… is it not nice to know the reasons behind a person's actions…?" she asked with an odd look. "The amusing part is… the beginning is far from the worst part of my memories! I can deal with this as these are memories I had long buried with time, but with magic even the hidden mind can be found."

She then clicked her fingers allowing for the memories to continue flowing.

"It's OK Hope, mommy will protect you," Lily said shakily as she held her wand tight in her hand. She looked back at her baby and smiled. "Remember, mommy will always love you. Someday… I know you'll bring hell down upon all of our oppressors and destroy Dumbledore and Voldemort, but remember sweetie… Dumbledore is by far the more dangerous."

They had heard all of the fighting downstairs but suddenly the noise stopped and they knew James Potter was dead. They just waited with baited breath for only moments before the door was pushed open and in stepped a bald man with red eyes and a serpent-like appearance, his black cloak bellowing behind him.

"Step aside you silly girl!" he suddenly hissed but she just stood between him and her baby.

"I won't let you have her!" she retorted without a hint of fear. "I won't let Dumbledore win!"

The Dark Wizard chuckled here. "You really fear that old fool more than me. It seems that my suspicions about him are correct. Though, that means nothing as I'm going to kill you anyway!" he said as he looked passed to the little girl in the crib before frowning. "I was led to believe you had a boy… unless… Dumbledore's protecting the Longbottom child. Ah, well, I'll destroy her anyway…"

"You have to get through me first…" she began but stopped as his wand was pointed at her with a cruel grin pulling at his lips. "You may kill me, but you will never harm my daughter."

He just shook his head. "Avada Kedavra!" he said these words without hesitation. The green light from his wand smashed into the mother as she stood with a smile, her lips moving wordlessly as she fell to the ground in a heap, dead.

"Now just you, the last Potter," he said looking into the crib as the little girl looked up at him without fear, just like her mother, but that was because off to her age and not understanding any better.

He fired the killing curse again. However, in that moment a word drifted through the room from nowhere. 'Predictable!' The word was smug and victorious as Lily's body burst into a spray of golden mist like energy surrounding the little girl in a spiral vortex. The spell blast through, obscured, but as it did the golden light became more intense and blast out in all directions.

The scene changed then to show little Hope sitting in her crib, the walls and wood blackened with no trace of Voldemort, and Lily's body gone. However, an old man was in the room glaring down at the child as he flicked a silver curse at her, but it just veered round her before it sling-shot back almost hitting him but crushing the wall behind.

It froze again as they had all gasped. "He tried to murder me yet no one would ever believe me if I told them," she said with a clenched fist. It started again moments later with Dumbledore looking furious.

"Damn that bitch, Lily!" he said angrily. "We can't have a pathetic weak girl for a hero! However, if I dump the thing with Lily's sister maybe they'll kill her. If not I'll have to marry her to a respectable pureblood to keep her under control," he finished off speaking to himself.

The scene then dissolved to outside the house that is now on fire for reasons the heroes could only guess where a giant of a man held baby Hope and the scene had paused on him talking to a black haired man on a motor cycle.

"Poor, poor simpleton," Manna said as she eyed the scene with a little amusement. "This giant sap wasn't to know that Dumbledore was here trying to murder me, but then I doubt he would believe it even if I showed him these memories. I never did get any medical treatment. The man on the motor cycle is under the imperious curse and handed the bike over.

"He'll go hunting for Peter Pettigrew. The man who betrayed my family and go to prison in his stead after Pettigrew fakes his own death. Though, Dumbledore knows he probably hoped Sirius would die there. He escaped two years ago and ultimately Dumbledore had him and his only remaining school-friends souls sucked out by Dementors. Dumbledore blames the Minister of Magic but it was his signature on the death warrant!"

"T-that's worse than death," Zatanna spoke after a few moments. "That old man meddles in a lot of what has nothing to do with him."

"And yet in the magical world he will never have justice brought upon him," she agreed with a shrug. "This is why he and those who blindly follow him are mine to do with as I please! I will crush everything he has built and bring him to his knees before I crush Voldemort! They took everything from me. They play by no rules so why should I?"

They hadn't the chance to reply as the scenes dissolved and they found themselves back on the bridge of Watch Tower looking at Manna on the monitor. Some of them looked to see that no time seemed to have passed at all.

"It still doesn't mean that you should…!" Superman said but trailed off.

"Maybe it doesn't, Superman," she answered with a laugh. "But I have a right to my freedom! I have a right to live and find my happy ever after. I have a right to pay Dumbledore back with interest, and everyone who so blindly follows his command!"

She then just cut the com and fell back onto a seat at the helm with a tired sigh.

Meanwhile on the Watch Tower, Batman just turned from the screen with a scowl. "I'm tempted to help her," he said as he walked away having thought things through before pausing on an upper-deck. "That man has gotten away with too much and justice should be brought to him, but… but he's like what I would imagine a criminal cross between the Joker and Lex Luthor would be."

"Not very nice then…" Superman agreed with a wince. "But we can't just let them run around murdering…"

"To her it's more of a war," Zatanna surprisingly spoke up. "It's just she has three armies to fight. She has Dumbledore's and Voldemort's, but also the Ministries, which is partially controlled by both forces. However, looking at this Manna has highly advanced technology and magic on her side. It's just like I said, we have no right to stop her and her allies from fighting against them."

"But this Dumbledore had asked for help from the Prime Minister in capturing Hope," Superman said looking thoughtful. "Though, since we are not permitted to operate within their society then…"

"Then as long as Hope doesn't attack outside of their world we will have no reason to try capturing her," Hal butted in. "Which means, as long as she keeps the fight with them we shouldn't interfere, and if she did commit crimes in our society we would place her in our prisons. It's not our war and as long as it's kept indoors we stay out."

"That doesn't include me," Zatanna retorted. "If you forgot I use magic… I'll keep a watch over everything and try to stop them hurting any non-magical's."

Batman nodded as he looked over his shoulder. "It's about protecting people," he said gruffly as he was quick to leave them alone.

"By magical standard where is she?" Wonder Woman finally spoke up after listening in and processing all of the information. "She must be quite powerful to show us her memories at such a long distance."

"I'm not sure," Zatanna answered with a frown. "I just know she's more powerful than me, and add in all of that alien tech and her new powers… she could have probably killed Dumbledore when she was in Hogsmead, but… it doesn't make sense… why didn't she?"

"Maybe it makes perfect sense," Arisia surprised them all as she spoke up. "W-well despite Manna's mannerisms and problems she's very bright. If Dumbledore really has that much control over people… well if he was killed by Manna they would panic, and they already seem stupid. They might even turn to Voldemort if they fear Manna tearing their world down around them.

"It is better to fight multiple enemies than for them all to join forces because they're also fighting amongst themselves," she said thoughtfully while blushing. "She needs him to live. She needs to bring his world to its knees… I think she means more metaphorical than physically. She wants to take everything he has built up away from him. I think she means his control. Then she could possibly kill him without worry about them running to Voldemort."

"A sound assessment," Wonder Woman agreed in thought. "That means she can't kill Voldemort until Dumbledore has been sorted or Dumbledore will let all of Voldemort's people join him."

"And I just thought she wanted to beat her enemies up," Hal said as he looked to the bridges door where Batman had left. "That… he already figured it out and just left us hanging!"

"That's what he does," Superman said with sigh and a shrug.

_**To Be Continued…**_

It had taken her a little sneaking and for her to break a few laws for her to get hold of this memory. However, she had no choice as Albus Dumbledore had somehow managed to forbid her from seeing them. She's Amelia Bone's Head of Magical Law Enforcement but he can even stop her from seeing evidence.

Though, as she paused while Dumbledore had been flung through the air the blonde woman smirked. It's so good to see the old man getting put in his place. She has seen this several times now and she just doesn't get how anyone could continue obeying him with the way he screams like a lunatic.

She moved closer to Manna, formally Hope Potter. The closer she got the more blurred her outfit becomes. "It's like her whole suite is one… well all in one focus," she muttered to herself. "I don't think I've ever seen materials like this before."

Amelia looked over everything from the muggle-born girl she was humiliating as she stood petrified in her underwear to the Weasley boy Manna had tortured. She had heard that the Weasley boy had actually begged for death when one of the aurors had gotten to him.

She hates that boy and his family. They're big followers of anything light while hating anything that goes against the 'light'. The definition they give to the light is Dumbledore so anything he says is right in their eyes even when it's wrong. She has to keep her niece well away from Dumbledore and his minions.

If she thought that Dumbledore wouldn't stand in her way she would have grabbed her niece and left the country. However, she and her niece are ancient purebloods. He won't let them leave without a fight, and she knows he'll win. It's pretty much side with him or the Death Eaters, neither appealing.

It's come to a point where neutral is not allowed. The Ministry has little power anymore and with the business with Hope Potter those trying to be neutral are most likely going to side against Dumbledore. It's better to be on the side of the dark than have your freedom taken by the light.

She doesn't know what she'll ultimately do, but while Dumbledore and Voldemort have so much power she can't side with anyone else. They both have too much money and money gathers them more power than the morons that support them with money! It's no wonder Dumbledore wants the Potter fortune. It could have given him so much more power.

Its lucky Hope escaped with the money or the power balance around the magical world would have fallen too far into Dumbledore's hands. That man just creeps her out. She would be completely stuck if he ever gains anymore power.

She looked around as she fast forwarded the memory to show that flying ship breaking the castle and the look on Dumbledore's face. It was priceless. It will cost millions to fix, millions that the Ministry just doesn't have and Dumbledore hasn't offered up any money.

Amelia also noted that neither has the Death Eaters, but then they wouldn't see it as a worthwhile investment as Dumbledore controls the school. There are very few people who can afford to repair the castle or build a new quidditch stadium. However, they're either Dumbledore's or Voldemort's minions.

Dumbledore will play it in his favour so repairing the school will only take away the evidence of Manna's attack. He wants them to continue hating her with a passion.

She had actually gotten two missing people claims by Dumbledore, not even from their parents for Ginevra Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Though, she had no intention of even looking after what she has seen. She won't let Dumbledore get away with giving people away because they don't obey him.

It made her shudder at the thought of others he may have just given away but she can't do anything about it. She became a law enforcer because she wanted to serve justice.

She frowned as she let the scene run on. The way Manna made all of these morons shake in fear made her smile. She may have found some kind of Hope!

**Spellcasts:**

**(Spell 1)**

_Fero = Bring _

_Somnium = Dream(s)_

_Vivus = Alive_

_Adque = And_

_Ostendo = Show_

_Meus = My/My Own_

_Praeteriti = Past/Bygone Events_

**Latin:**

_Fero Somnium Vivus Adque Ostendo Meus Praeteriti_

**English:**

_Bring Dreams Alive And Show My Own Bygone Events _


End file.
